Turned
by Shawn129
Summary: Winning the war, and being sent to Marseilles, France in the 10th Century. Naruto was miserable and lonely, and found his solace in women, and booze till they should up. The Mikaelson's, befriending them and falling in love with their sister, set Naruto on the course of becoming something extraordinary. Kazuma Uzumaki's fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

1002 AD

Marseilles, France

Naruto Uzumaki sat in a tavern, with a sigh as he downed another bottle of rum, 19 years ago he had been transported to this world and deaged to an infant and adopted by Count de Martel's wife, who died a few years later. The only reason the Count kept him around was to honor his dead wife, but he and his son Tristan treated Naruto like trash, but Naruto didn't care, he's experienced worse. Putting down his mug Naruto got up and walked out of the tavern,

"Aye boy!" someone yelled getting his attention

Turning around Naruto saw an overweight gentleman glaring at him with an axe in hand "May I help you?" Naruto asked with half libbed eyes

"You laid with me wife!" the man said

Naruto shrugged "Well maybe if you pleased her more, she wouldn't have begged me to." Naruto said before he continued on his treak when he saw he was being watched by his fathers servant Luicen along with five other nobles, but it was the maiden that held his focus

Danger senses activating Naruto leaned to the right as an axe was thrown at his head before he reached and grabbed the handle and returned it back to sender

Luicen turned away, as the other nobles watched in awe as the axe tore through the overweight man completely, before they were taken to the castle

"Who was that man?" Niklaus asked Luicen

"That was the Counts ward, Lord Nathaniel, but he insists that he be called Naruto." Luicen answered

"Naruto? What a weird name." Finn said

"Yes, but Lord Naruto is a honorable man, he's the best warrior we have to offer." Luicen said before he lead the Mikaelson children to the castle

Moments Later

The Mikaelsons, led by Lucien, had arrived at the castle, where some sort of celebration was underway. All of them looked around nervous as they took in the grand interior of the castle, and Lucien began to fill them in on the details they needed to know to blend in effectively as he gestured toward the Count, who was sitting on his throne at the far side of the room

"There. See the Count de Martel? You address him as "Your Grace." All the other nobles as "my lord." And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds." Lucien explained before he respectfully looked sideways at Rebekah, who was so anxious that she looked as though she may throw up

"And, bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage." Lucien added

Rebekah nodded, as she gulped nervously and when Lucien saw Finn, Kol, and Klaus looking above them at the ceiling, he became even more worried

"And, for God's sake, stop looking up! " Lucien hissed causing the three to look down before Lucien quickly pushed away a stray hair that had fallen from Kol's ponytail and anxiously lead them toward the Count's throne.

Behind him, Kol leaned forward to smile and whisper in Lucien's ear "Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm straight off."

"Behave, Kol, or I'll bury you in the ground to rot." Finn said annoyed

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Rebekah asked pale

"Just speak as we practiced... And know that you look lovely, my lady. " Lucien smiled causing Rebekah to smile at him in appreciation as Klaus turned to whisper to Elijah

"Are you worried, brother?" Klaus asked

"We're placing our lives in the hands of a stranger, Niklaus." Elijah said as the group finally made it to the throne of Count de Martel, and Lucien bowed dramatically in front of him before making introductions

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!" The Count frowned

"Indisposed, my Grace." Lucien said before he paused awkwardly "Gout." he added before he gestured to the Mikaelson siblings behind him before stepping aside so they can come forward

"May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol." Lucien pointed to each of the men in turn, who bowed their heads respectfully to him, before Lucien turned to introduce Rebekah "Also, the lovely Lady Rebekah."

The Count looked at the Mikaelson suspiciously and stood to his feet as he approached them "Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings." he said

The siblings looked nervously at each other for a moment before Elijah finally got his bearings and stepped forward to address him "Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us. Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honor that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace." he said with a bow as a more confident Klaus stepped forward

"Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!" Klaus said before he turned and gestured to Rebekah "May I present our sister?"

Rebekah gulped anxiously and stepped forward, smiling as widely as her nerves would allow "Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais." Rebekah introduced before she bowed so deeply that the Count got a very good look at her bosom, which satisfied him quite a bit "Charmed."

Realizing that they have successfully made their way into the castle, Klaus smiled and looked over at Lucien, who looked relieved

Later

Naruto walked into the party with a yawn, and was immediately called by the drunk Count "Nathaniel!"

The Mikaelson's stopped conversing and turned to see Naruto walk up to the throne "Yes, old man." Naruto said disrespectfully causing the Mikaelson's to blink in surprise

"You will address me as your grace." Count de Martel

"Look old man your lucky I even bothered to show up to this thing. So go back your sipping wine, while I mingle with the people who cam to kiss your ass, and leave, hm." Naruto said

"You bastard!" Count got up and tried to smack Naruto who leaned back and the count to a spill off the steps causing everyone to look over as Tristan the counts son walked up

"Hey booty warrior, help your drunk of a father regain some dignity." Naruto said pushing pass Tristan

The Mikaelson's watched as Naruto grabbed a mug and began to mingle with the people "What was that all about?" Rebekah asked Lucien

"Well, Lord Nathaniel was adopted by Countess de Martel, but when she died, the Count only kept him around to honor her, but the Count and Tristan treats him no better then a bastard, the Count used to punish him for any little discretion, whether he did it or not, so Nathaniel became a warrior so respected and feared that if he were lop off the Count's head here and now the guards wouldn't do a thing." Lucien said just as Naruto walked up to them

"Lucien, how you been?" Naruto asked

"Fine, my lord." Lucien bowed, before he gestured to the Mikaelson's, "I'd like you to meet the children of Count de Guise, The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol. And the lovely Lady Rebekah."

Naruto met eyes with Rebekah and smiled as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles "Hello." he smiled as Rebekah blushed

"Hi."

Naruto looked to the Mikaelson's and smiled "So your the children of Count de Guise?"

"That is right." Elijah nodded

"That's funny, because I could've sworn Countess de Guise, said she was barren after a sword strike hit her ovaries." Naruto said causing the Mikaelson's, and Lucien to frown nervously "Not to mention the fact, I smell blood on each of you, and a stench of death."

The Mikaelson's tensed, along with Lucien "My lord,"

"Shh, shh, shh, Lucien. I don't care if they're imposters, I wouldn't care if they killed the old man or his psychotic son. Have a good time." Naruto said raising his mug to the Mikaelson's before he walked off

The Mikaelson's stayed in Marseilles for quite some time, and found a friend in Naruto who told them stories of where he came from, and they told him their secret and he wasn't bothered at all about it. A friend, and refuge wasn't all that they found. Klaus had found love in Aroura, the Count's daughter, and Rebekah found love in Naruto. They also discovered something when Rebekah was on a midnight stroll

Rebekah waved to passing by girls, before she frowned when she caught the scent of blood, folloZhu the scent her eyes widened when she saw Naruto being beaten by 5 men, with his arm stabbed into a wall by a dagger, while stab wounds, and bruises littered his torso

"You think because your the ward of the count that we'd let you get away with sleeping wit our mum, and killing our father?!" the apparent leader shouted before he raced his mace to bash Naruto's face in, but Rebekah sped in and tossed two men back into a wall, ripped the heart out of 2 others and tossed the man standing over Naruto down the alleyway

"Naruto." Rebekah said taking the dagger out of Naruto's arm and catching him when he was falling

"Hey Bex, they poisoned my drink." Naruto slurred

"It's okay, I'll get you back to the castle, and you'll be all healed up." Rebekah said only for hers to widened as blood leaked out of her mouth, while Naruto eyes widened as well as she was stabbed through the back, her blood falling onto him into his mouth, and stab wounds, before he released a gasp when the sword was yanked from her back, and she was shoved aside, unaware that his wounds were healing, Naruto tried to get up only for the same dagger to find its way into his heart causing him to gasp

Naruto looked into the smirking face of his attacker, as he died

Sacred World

Naruto gasped awake to see he was in a golden cloudy space, blinking he looked around before his eyes landed on an old man floating in a meditative position with multiple black orbs floating behind him

Naruto's eyes narrowed in a glare "You." he hissed

"Hello, young Naruto." Hagoromo said before Naruto grabbed him by his collar

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled pulling his arm back to punch the man's lights out, but he was pushed back by a gravity pulse

"Stand down young Naruto, we have much to discuss." Hagoromo said

Real World

Rebekah awoke a moment later to see Naruto with the dagger in his heart as the men were leaving, "Naruto!" Rebekah screamed causing the men to stop and turn back to her

"We can't leave her alive." the man who killed Naruto said getting nods from his two surviving brothers

"No, no no!" Rebekah sobbed as she plucked the dagger from his chest, and tossed it aside, holding Naruto close crying

"She's kinda beautiful brother, it'll be justice for father, if we slept with his woman." one of the brothers said

"Your right." the oldest brother smirked

Naruto's eyes opened as Rebekah continued to sob holding him tight Naruto watched as the three men smirked stalking toward him and Rebekah, slowly he moved his hand around for a weapon and grasped the dagger that killed him

"Hey pretty lady." the man said before he blinked when he saw Naruto looking at him about to right it off as the man's eyes just open, but his eyes widened when Naruto blinked and the dagger found its way into his throat,

Rebekah had been in mid turn when the dagger found it's way into the man's throat and gasped when she saw Naruto, stand up before she saw the other two men turn to run and sped after them and killed them, turning with a smile to her beloved she saw him on his knees looking at the man he just killed before he lifted a hand that had blood on it, and as if in a daze licked his fingers and she was shocked when veins began protruding from his eyes as he grabbed the man's shirt and sat him up, and he opened his mouth where fangs were now gleaming before he bit the man and began to feed on the blood that was left in the body

Afterwards Rebekah immediately took Naruto to her brothers, who were shocked, and folloZhu months later Lucien discovered Klaus, and Aurora together, and in the folloZhu hours became like Naruto and the Mikaelson's

Everything was alright for Naruto he had went to Klaus, Elijah, and Kol and asked for Rebekah's hand in marriage and was given their blessings but that is when things came to a halt,

Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hands together looking at the rose petals that littered the floor, and the candles he had lit, everything would he perftect, not he just needed to get Rebekah and propose with the diamond ring he had for her

Walking out he saw Klaus with a frown walking somewhere "Nik!" Naruto called walking over as his friend stopped "What's the matter?"

"Mikael is upon me and my family." Klaus said with a frown as he just had his heart broken by Aurora "We have to run."

"I'll come with you."

'No, it's to dangerous." Klaus shook his head only for Naruto to grab his shoulders

"I don't care. Nik, I love your sister with all that I am. I've felt alone here for 19 years, till your family should up. You, Kol, and Elijah are my friends, and friends don't turn their backs on each other in their time of need. I will stand with you against that sorry excuse of a man who you've been forced to call father."

Nik smiled at Naruto before he raced behind Naruto's head and placed his forehead against his own "I know you will...but if Mikael were to kill you Rebekah would be heart broken, Mikael is our burden to bare, forget about us." Klaus said not knoZhu that the pupil in his eyes widened and shrunk as he said it "Until I let you know otherwise you will forget about us."

Klaus didn't know it, but he had just compelled Naruto to actually forget him and his family, he had meant it as until they came to him and let him that it was okay for him to join them, that Naruto should live his life to the fullest and not worry about them, but all the memories that they shared were now locked away, and would stay that way till Klaus said otherwise

Naruto blinked and looked around to see a man he's never met before smile and nod at him before he walked off

That night, Naruto would pay a visit to Count de Martel and kill him, he would go to find Tristan but the man, Lucien, and Aurora were gone, so he left as well.

Years, turned to decades, decades to centuries for Naruto who rose up to become a legendary vampire, he had turned, slept with, and killed many people in his life. But through it all he has felt a large hole in his heart, that would pulse where'd he heard stories of the Mikaelson's much to his bewilderment, but the Mikaelson's story had given him a few ideas, it was said that they were unkillable, having burned the only tree that could do the deed to the ground.

Now with him being turned by one of them he was weaker, not by much but enough, the Mikaelson's didn't have that many weaknesses and yet he did, all types of wood, werewolf toxin, sunlight, fire, and vervain. He wanted to rid himself of that, so he began taking vervain to build up a tolerance, and hunted down his fair share of werewolves, and got their venom, before he traveled to Japan to meet with witches

1262, Higashimurayama, Tokyo

Naruto walked into a small store, to see a middle aged woman working "We don't serve your kind here." the woman said not turning to face him

"I'm not here for trouble, I just need a favor."

"And what could a vampire want from a witch? Your out in the sun, so you already have that enchanted jewelry." the woman said

"A rune." Naruto said causing the woman to stop, and face him (Linh Dan Pham)

"What do you know of rune magic?"

"A lot." Naruto said placing a scroll on the counter, immediately the woman took the scroll and looked at its contents "I know you've heard of the Original Vampire's."

Naruto watched as the woman put the scroll down and frowned st him "I have."

"Pretty much, they are the strongest vampires around, and they are running from someone. Now there's no telling if I'll make an enemy out of them someday and with there being noway to kill them, I want you to apply this rune to my body."

"How do you know I can do this?"

"Word around Tokyo is that your looking into creating rune magic. I used to be a master at something aimilar, but I'm no longer able to access that power." Naruto answered

"This thing, what's it do?"

"Potentially, it'll rid me of that wooden stake problem, fire, and werewolf venom as well."

"I'll need a few things if that's the case." the woman said, causing Naruto to nod "Nature demands a balance, something always will be able to kill you, the wolf toxin, I can make it so that it affects you, but doesn't kill you, the fire I can add a protection rune the design, but the wooden stake thing, I can only limit it to one type of wood, not remove it completely."

Naruto frowned, "Okay, so what do you need?"

"Your blood for starters." the woman said pulling out a large knife, and a cup

Naruto held his arm out and immediately the woman slit his wrist letting the blood fall into the cup and whispering an incantation slightly so that the wound didn't heal till the cup was full

"Next, there is a tree, out in Higashikurume village, it is the wood I will use for this, I need a sample."

'Sounds easy." Naruto said

"The village is crawling with vampires, who regularly terrorize, this village, you'll have to kill them."

"Like I said, sounds easy." Naruto said causing the woman to smile "I must ask why are you helping me?"

"Because, I'm going to use your blood as a catalyst for a rune I'm making. I'm going to weaken all vampires on this land, but to do that I need the ones we have here dead, or gone." the woman said with a smile "It'll be sacred ground for witches, where even the weakest witch can kill a vampire, that wants to do us harm."

"Okay." Naruto said with a shrug "I'll get you the wood."

Higashikurume Village

Naruto was walking through the village sensing multiple sets of eyes on him, before he stopped in front of a compound that had signs that said Keep Out, and other warnings of danger

Bypassing the signs, Naruto, jumped over the wall, and went in, as soon as the door was closed he was met with hundreds of vampires with two men on top of the stairs

"Look what we have here boys, a vampire capable of walking in the sun. Stranger-san how is it you've accomplished such a thing?" the apparent leader asked

"I know people." Naruto said with a shrug "I've come to tell you that you...people have to leave Japan."

The vampires looked at each other before they're leader began to laugh, and like sheep they followed in tow

"Stranger-san, why would we do that? We've been planning on becoming a faction of vampires that rule in the shadows. How about you join us instead."

"Not interested." Naruto said walking forward as the man frowned and nodded

In no time at all Naruto was rushed by 100's of vampires, quickly and efficiently Naruto began to kill the vampires,

The two men at the top of the stairs watched with frowns as Naruto slaughtered they're breathen

Naruto leaned back from a sword sZhu, and reached under the man's arm and ripped his heart out, before he grabbed the last man's face and with a clench of his hand he crushed the man's head

Turning toward the two at the top he cracked his neck "You think just because you killed the fodder that we would turn and run? We were turned by Kol Mikaelson, himself." the man said "I am Saitama, and this is my brother Genos. You can die knoZhu the name of your killers.'

'Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto nodded

"Is that a joke? You're obviously not Japanese."

"Your right, but I come from a place with similar customs. Now, let's do this."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto was rushed by Saitama, and Genos,

Genos came with a high kick that Naruto punched down, before he tried to give a hook, but Saitama punched him in the ribs, and followed up another hook to Naruto's spin, before Genos came in with a punch causing Naruto to turn into Saitama's reverse round house kick

Naruto stumbled back, before Saitama, and Genos ran up on him, on both sides, before Genos tried a kick, and Saitama tried a hook, but Naruto raised his leg, to block Genos kick, and Saitama's hook, and punched Genos in the ribs, and parried Saitama's jab, before the man went for a hook but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and yanked him into a knee, before Naruto kicked back his kick hitting Genos in the chest, causing the man to stumble back, before Naruto pulled Saitama into an elbow that the man blocked but Naruto ducked down and punched the man in the gut, and a chop to the neck decapitated the man

"No!" Genos yelled before he rushed in but ducked when Naruto spun with a high round house, and punched the man in the balls, causing Naruto to cup himself before Genos punched him in the chest, and jaw, sending Naruto to the ground before Genos, sped to a wooden post and raked it into a stake but when he turned back to Naruto the man was behind him smirking as he shoved his hand into the man's chest

"This was fun, but I have a job to do." Naruto said and with a yank the man went down, dead as Naruto dropped his heart, before he walked away

Naruto walked info the backyard of the compound and looked at the large tree "Golden oak hm."

Higashimurayama village,

Naruto entered the store to see the witch sitting in a large pentagram, "You're back quicker than I expected."

"Yeah, I might have had more fun than I thought." Naruto smiled as he handed the witch the piece of bark "The vampires are all dead, as well."

The witch smiled and took the bark and said 'Incendia!"

Naruto watched as the bark exploded into flame leaving behind ash "So what do I call you?" he asked

"Neela." she said causing Naruto to nod

"Nice name." Naruto said

"So how long have you been a vampire?"

"160 years." Naruto said

"You were turned by an Original?" Neela asked pausing to look to Naruto

"Yes, Rebekah if memory serves." Naruto said the memory being very vague

"Hm." Neela pursed her lips together as she began to focus, Naruto watched as the seal began to glow as she poured the ashes, and his blood onto it, before the blood and ash absorbed into the seal "Done. Step into the pentagram and place your hand on the rune."

Naruto smirked and stepped forward before he placed his hand on the seal, and gasped when the seal began to crawl up his arm and settled down on his shoulder in a Uzumaki swirl

"It is done." Neela said standing up

"So how do we know ow that it worked?' Naruto asked, admiring his clan symbol and gasped when Neela staked him, looking at her as he began to turn grey and mummified, before he fell back

Minutes Later

Naruto gasped and coughed, before he looked down to see the stake in his chest, with a frown he gripped it and yanked it out "It works." Neela said causing Naruto to look over to see her drinking tea

"A little warning would've been nice.' Naruto grunted

"Yes. Now I'm sure you've heard of how Finn Mikaelson is indisposed."

"Yeah, something about a dagger." Naruto said

"Yes, the ash of the white oak tree, dipped in the dagger. The side effects of the rune I granted you, makes you vulnerable in the same manner of the Mikaelson's to those daggers."

"Great." Naruto sighed

"I did my part, now leave here." Neela said

"Got it." Naruto sighed, about to head toward the door but paused and sighed "I'm sorry."

Neela turned around to see Naruto behind her looking at her "You've been a great help to me, maybe I-

"Hold your breath." Neela interrupted Naruto with a frown "I only helped you, so that I can get rid of those vampires that have been branching out into my village. You helped me, I helped you. Our partnership is over."

"I know." Naruto nodded before he vamped out, and grabbed her and began to feed, upon finishing he dropped her "No hard feelings love, but no one can know how to do what you've done." he said before he walked to a candle, and dropped it on the corpse setting it ablaze, before he left,

1501, Paris, France

It's been 239 years since Naruto got his rune, and killed Neela, to keep his secret, but somehow word had got out that, Naruto couldn't die from regular wood, everyone was mistaking him from an Original, which earned him a lot of attention some good, some bad, and some really, really good, like two vampires who came to him wanting his protection. They had pestered him, and followed him wanting to join him, and Beyoncé a vampire he sired was the one who talked him into.

Beyonce was a beautiful woman he met in 1385, England. the beauty had been taken from her homeland to be a concubine to the King of England, and had run into Naruto who was coming back from a hunt, and not being a fan of any woman being forced to sleep with a man killed her pursuers and anyone who had knew if her status, before he eventually turned her.

Naruto x Katerina x Pearl

Anyway, currently Naruto was busy with 2 of the vampires he had gave his protection too, currently on the couch of the room in the castle he compelled himself into, with his pants pulled beneath his knees. He put his hands in the hair of the olive skinned beauty who now sucked on his balls.

Then, there was the Asian beauty who sucked his cock all the way down. She attacked every single inch of his cock. Both women stripped to their undergarments when doing this, and Naruto was on the couch, getting his cock serviced by these two women.

Katerina Petrova was a Petrova doppelganger on the run for fucking up Niklaus' plans. Pearl Zhu, was a vampire who used to run with the Originals becoming a close friend to Rebekah but when she had lost control of her bloodlust and killed Niklaus' favorite artist she was forced to flee.

"Damn," Naruto groaned as the Asian beauty sucked Naruto's cock. Her eyes looked up towards Naruto, bobbing her head up and down. She took more of his engorged cock inside of her mouth. Naruto held onto the back of Pearl's head and bobbed his cock into the back of her throat.

"Your pretty good at this," Naruto groaned. "..I think I'm going to….."

Katerina smiled and squeezed his balls, as Pearl clutched his cock and sucked him down into her mouth. She deep-throated the 518 year old man, his balls burst into her mouth. She received a heavy amount of cum into her mouth. She swallowed most of it, even though some of the cum left in her mouth.

Both women climbed up to their feet. Their eyes locked onto Naruto, and Pearl kissed Katerina on the lips. Both of them swapped Naruto's cum.

Naruto being the stamina freak he was before his transformation, wasn't surprised that even after that amazing blowjob that he was ready to go again.

Katerina moved away from Pearl, leaving her in a daze. She removed her dress as she moved over towards Naruto,

"Nice big hard cock, I see," Katerina said with a flirtatious smile "Good, good, I can't wait to ride this all night long."

Naruto smiled, as in a flash of vamp speed Katerina climbed onto his cock and took it in between her thighs.

"Damn, he's big, Pearl…..we…." Katerina winced as she tried to take Naruto in

"Remember your muscle control," Pearl said with a small smile "Just take a deep breath and focus…"

Katerina took a deep breath because Naruto grabbed onto her tight ass, and vamped out before he attacked her neck, sinking his fangs into her flesh causing her to gasp, and moan as he slid himself into her wet center, as she drove down onto him.

Pearl vamped out and licked her lips, watching her close companion's tight ass slap down onto Naruto's thighs. The as he squeezed it tightly. The Asian beauty slowly slid her dress down leaving her bare to the world

Slowly Pearl pushed her finger into her mouth and sucked on it, before she dragged her finger all the way down her body, stroking between her legs.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt the feeling of Katerina driving herself down onto him. The girl really could get some momentum. Those medium-sized, round breasts pushing against Naruto's face made him smile. He took one of the erect nipples into his mouth and suckled on it.

Katerina rolled her hips back on Naruto and took a deep breath. It was amazing to feel Naruto's cock buried inside of her and how he worshipped her breasts.

"You're going to make me cum," Katerina gasped, her enhanced emotions causing her to vamp out

Naruto glanced at Pearl who pushed her fingers into her, pumping in tune, to the sound of his, and Katerina's skin slapping together. "Oh, you're doing it, you're making me cum!" Katerina yelled

"Your pussy feels so good." Naruto groaned, Katerina smiled at the compliment before she sped in and bit Naruto causing him to grunt as Katerina began to drink his blood as she continued to shove her hips up and down on Naruto's long prick, as his hips came up to meet Katerina when she rolled up and shoved herself down on them.

"God!" Pearl hissed watching as Katerina shoved her hips down onto Naruto's throbbing hard cock. The two of them met each other with a passionate dance. Katerina rocked her hips further down the length and shoved more of Naruto inside of her than one could think possible.

The screaming of the beauty on top of him made Naruto just shove more of himself inside of Katerina's gripping pussy. It came hard around his hard tool.

She came hard, screaming in Naruto's ear and clawing on his shoulder, as she twitched atop of Naruto before she came down from her high, and relinquished Naruto's cock, before slowly getting onto her knees and wrapped a fist around it and leaned in and kissed it, before they looked over to Pearl who had her legs spread, and was mewling like a cat

"She's waiting for you," Katerina smiled

"Well, I bets not keep her waiting." Naruto smirked, before he grabbed Pearl in a blur and was on top of her now on the large king sized bed brushing his hard cock against Pearl's dripping center, as his face was in her chest

Pearl's nerves tingled as Naruto began pushing into her entrance, her walls spread out, taking the first few inches of his cock inside of her, causing Pearl to moan loudly

"Oh this is incredible!" Pearl yelled as her walls stretched down over Naruto's throbbing hard cock, as he pushed deep inside of her body, working into her.

"You're so tight, so beautiful," Naruto said kissing her chin, and her lips before going to her neck, as he vamped out once more and opened his mouth wide

"Do it," Pearl moaned turning her head and moaning as Naruto bit her and began to ram his cock inside of her body, causing her moans to increase

"Fuck, it's been so long!" Pearl yelled, as her nerves were on fire from his thrusting and traveling hands

Katerina climbed on top of Pearl's face, which was a sight to see. Pearl took a hold of Katerina's rear and moved closer towards her slit. The gorgeous woman rubbed her face against Katerina's slit and inhaled it.

"Breathtaking." Naruto gasped as he kept thrusting putting more power in his thrust causing the bed to squeak as it began to slam into the wall

Naruto continued to push his hard cock inside of Pearl's gripping warm pussy. She stretched around him as Naruto slid all the way out of her and thrusted back in

"Cumming," Pearl moaned underneath Katerina's pussy as jer walls tightened around Naruto,

Katerina moaned with a smile as she ground herself against Pearl's face. Her ass bounced when pushing down onto Pearl's face. She watched with hunger as well, seeing Naruto drive his throbbing manhood into her tight pussy. Her moisture coated him when he pulled almost all the way out of her, as his balls slapped Pearl's thighs while he massaged and played with her chest,

Naruto moved his hands to her hips and kept driving himself down into her. The man spread her thighs out and he pulled back from her, before drilling back into her.

Finally, it was too much for Naruto to bear, as his aching balls released their tension and shot inside of Pearl's body. Her insides tightened and she came two more times. And judging by the very vocal scream from Katerina, she came as well.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Katerina's back still ready to go before he saw his door was ajar, and he was able to see Anna Pearl's daughter fingerings herself, before she blushed seeing that she was caught and sped off, causing Naruto to smirk

"I bet your glad, we came to you for protection now." Katerina said turning to face Naruto who smirked

"I can't complain." Naruto said as she grabbed his cheeks and brought him into a kiss, "Ready to go again?" he asked causing her to giggle along with Pearl who sat up and joined in a threeway kiss, before she squealed when in a flash of vamp speed Naruto turned her over onto her hands in knees and began to thrust

 **Finished**

 **Sup, this is Kazuma Uzumaki, unfortunately I reset my computer, and have forgotten my password so u til I remember it, I'll be posting on Shawn's profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

1688, Salem, Massachusetts

It's been 187 years, since Naruto met Pearl, Anna, and Katerina, the 3 women would travel with him for 50 years, they witnessed as Naruto showed them new abilities in the form of Weather control, Elemental control, and animal control, Naruto had explained to them that once reaching a certain age, or if the person was able to connect with any latent power in their lineage they could jump start the more supernatural aspect of their abilities

The four continued to travel together ill they were forced to separate when Mikael the destroyer tracked down Naruto wanting to know the whereabouts of his children, he, and Naruto immediately got off to a bad start that lead to a fight and to Mikael's shock Naruto was able to hold his own against him, but he did managed to wound Naruto, and after he dealt with the bastard he would be coming after Naruto to settle the score

Naruto sped into a tree breathing deeply, as he sat down he felt his body lock up, there were fragments of a stake inches from his heart and he couldn't move till he got them out, and to make matters worse, he could sense an entire pack of werewolves stalking him

"This just isn't my day." Naruto grunted as the wolves entered the clearing in in no time at all rushed him, and he closed his eyes waiting to mauled by the beast before he heard the wolves whining in pain, opening his eyes Naruto watched as the wolves, began to drop to the ground dead with blood leaking from their eyes,

Looking up Naruto saw about 25 African American women walk up to him and surround him "Thanks for the save." Naruto smiled

"What're you doing here vampire?" a witch asked

"I was in a fight with a vampire named Mikael, he wounded me, and splinters of the stake are tapping my heart, I can't move, so a little help would be greatly appreciated." Naruto said as the witches began to mutter amongst themselves "I'm not here to hurt anyone. Besides you just saved me from a lot of pain, so that puts me in your debts." Naruto smiled

"What's your name vampire?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said causing the chatter amongst the crowd to intensify

"If we help you, you must vow to protect our line for as long as it shall last." an elderly woman said as Naruto frowned

"I need to get these damn splinters out of my chest, what harm could protecting these people family do." Naruto thought before he sighed "I Naruto Uzumaki vow to protect your bloodline for as long as it shall last."

Naruto grunted as a pentagram appeared on his left peck

"The pact has been made." the elderly woman said before she looked toward a woman and nodded the woman walked forward and placed her hand on Naruto's chest and began to whisper an incantation before she drew her hand back and wooden splinters came out of Naruto's chest, causing him to breath a sigh of relief as he finally began to heal, and regained mobility

Standing up Naruto said "Thank you, now would you be so kind as to tell me who it is I'll be protecting for the foreseeable centuries?"

"We are descendants of the great witch Qetsiyah, the Bennett coven."

Naruto spent a decade with the Bennetts, getting to know them, some more intimately then others, he observed them in that time and learned that while very powerful they were very family oriented, which made Naruto get a soft spot for them as he respected that. When the witch trails began Naruto immediately got the Bennett coven to safety, and left with the promise to return soon

Naruto made regular visits to see the Bennetts, but in 1790 100 of the witches died from using to much power, and everyone was tightlipped about why they would need that much power anyway. Naruto joined the Bennett's in mourning, and stayed in Virginia for a time.

During his stay, he found a lover in Lilian Salvatore, who had two son's Naruto promised he would look after, but in 1856 she came down with consumption, and he turned her but when she almost attacked her youngest son Stefan she became horrified and ran telling Naruto to stay away from her. It was funny how she used to ask to be like him, and got upset when he refused, yet he turned her to keep her alive relatively speaking anyway, and exactly what he warned her of happened, and she got upset with him

Lilian would go on to Europe and become one of the most deadliest rippers ever,

Unfortunately during her visit to her sons Giuseppe had seen Naruto and told the council that he was a vampire meaning Naruto had to stay away for a time, watching Damon, and Stefan from a distance till he left town

He's heard of the Salvatore Brother's, Stefan more in particular with him reaching supernatural fame as The Ripper of Monterey, the two were turned by Katerina who now went by the name Katherine Peirce, the woman had faked her death, but Pearl unfortunately didn't make it out in 1864, word had gotten out that Pearl and Anna had perished in Mystic Falls much to his sadness

2010, San Sebastian, Spain

1027 year old Naruto was in his penthouse in a large tub built into the floor, the bubbles coming up to his chest, as he reclined back with a glass of blood in hand, Naruto looked over to his phone when it began to ring

"Hello?" he asked

"Do you miss me?" Katherine asked on the other lime

"A little bit." Naruto smiled "Where are you?"

"Mystic Falls, I'm calling because I need your help."

"Really now?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I'm going to try to earn my freedom from Klaus."

"And how do you plan on doing that?' Naruto asked

"By giving him what he wants. A vampire, a werewolf, the moonstone, and the doppelganger." Katherine said

"And how do I fit into this?" Naruto asked

"Well, I'm going to need 1000 year old vampire as backup."

"...What the hell, could be fun." Naruto said, before he looked at the clock "I'll be there in 10 hours."

"Can't wait." Katherine said hanging up

Naruto hung up his phone just as a woman came up from under the water and took off her goggles, (Stephanie Santiago) "Your leaving?" she asked

"Have to help out a friend. You can help me with something else." Naruto smiled, as he caressed the woman's cheek and vamped out before he thrusted up into her causing her to moan

Later

Naruto took his wrist from the beautiful woman's mouth as she lied in bed the bite wounds in between her thighs, her as cheek, her breast and her neck healing before he looked her in the eye "You won't remember anything about vampires, all you'll remember is that we had the best time ever." he said compelling the woman "Now get some rest."

Naruto kissed the woman's cheek and left, as he headed to the parking structure toward his modified Arden Jaguar F-Type R Coupe, he stopped and smiled before in a flash of vamp speed he rush the figure standing at the end of the structure putting his hand through his chest and slamming him into a wall

"Now, this is a treat. You know, when I killed your father, and burned Marseilles to the ground, I said the next time I see you I was going to kill you." Naruto said looking at Tristan

"I didn't come to fight, only to talk." Tristan groaned

"And what makes you think anything you have to say would matter to me?" Naruto said before he looked over his shoulder as around 20 vampires walked up

"Anything happens to me, they will surely take you down." Tristan said before Naruto with a smirk released him

"Make it quick. What do you want booty muncher?"

Tristan frowned at the nickname that Naruto began to call him when he discovered that he was gay "I came to extend an invitation. You've grown to be a very powerful vampire. My Strix would be happy to count you amongst them."

Naruto smiled, which gave way to laughter "Seriously?" he asked, calming down as he looked at the frowning vampire "You came to tell me a joke. Nice, now if you'd excuse me I have things to do."

Naruto turned to go to his car when 2 vampires blocked his path, "Move or die." he said frowning

"We came in peace, and your just going to spit on my invitation." Tristan said

"You should've expected that, maybe if you'd sent Aurora, me back between her thighs would've gotten you the answer you desired, sigh how I miss her, haven't tasted her since we were children."

Tristan with a snarl sped at Naruto who ripped the two vampires in front of him hearts out, before he ducked under Tristan's swing, and grabbed him by his face, and tossed him into a car, before he turned to the 18 charging vampires, and with a snap flames shot out foward and incinerated them

"See you around Tristan, tell Aurora I said hello."

'You just made a big mistake, my Strix will descend on you." Tristan said before Naruto tapped his heel on the ground and a pillar of earth shot up and nailed Tristan in the chin, snapping his neck

"I'll be waiting.' Naruto said getting into his car and driving off

8 Hours Later

Mystic Falls, VA

Naruto in a black/red Maserati GranTurismo sitting on a, set of 22" candy red Vossen VFS2 wheels, pulling to a stop he got on his phone and sighed when Katherine didn't pick up "Katerina, I'm in this armpit of civilization and your nowhere to be found. Hit me back." Naruto sighed before he hung up before his attention went to a pair of brothers across the street at the high school

"Hello." Naruto said as he listened in to what was going on

"This has Katherine written all over it." he heard Stefan say causing him to give the conversation his full attention

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Damon said as Maruto's eyes narrowed

"Did you?" Stefan asked looking at his brother

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon asked

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you. " Stefan said

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story" Damon said as Stefan began to pace, as Damon pursed his lips "but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked

"Elena's in danger." Damon said

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked annoyed

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" Damon asked annoyed himself

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said about to turn and leave but Damon stopped him

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon replied

"I don't really care." Stefan said turning to leave

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon said

"It's Elena." Stefan said walking off

"Always in trouble." Naruto sighed before he was about to pull off, but grunted and pulled down the collar of his shirt to see his pentagram glowing, and looking to the school he got out, seeing as he had a bone to pick with Damon anyway

Inside

Stefan was talking to Bonnie Bennett Elema's best friend "I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time." Bonnie said

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?" Stefan asked

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return." Bonnie said causing Stefan to sigh

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is." Stefan said worried

"...What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie asked, causing Stefan to raise an eyebrow

Moments Later

Bonnie was now in Alaric's classroom, lighting candles as Jeremy Gilbert walked up with a map

"How does this is work?" Jeremy asked

" I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie explained as Stefan walked in

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." Stefan said placing a duffel on the table

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked with a knife in hand, before Jeremy extended his arm and she cut his palm causing blood to flow which made Stefan take a deep breath, as drops of blood fell on the map.

Bonnie closed her eyes and muttered to herself to cast the spell.

Hallway

Damon was on his way to Alaric's classroom, when he turned the corner but stopped cold in his tracks when he ran into Naruto and looked at him wide eyed

"Hello Damon." Naruto greeted with a smile "Wow, you really do have your mother's eyes."

"Uncle. Your supposed to be dead."

'Well in all fairness so are you, let's have a little chat shall we?" Naruto said before he grabbed Damon and tossed him into a set of lockers

Classroom

Bonnie opened her eyes to see the blood had stopped moving "There. She's there."

Jeremy, and Stefan looked to the map, "That's 300 miles away."

"No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan said

"It's a map, Stefan. That's as close as I can get." Bonnie replied

"We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy said

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan said turning to leave but jumped just as Damon came sliding across the ground into the classroom, as Naruto walked in causing Stan's eyes to widen "Uncle?"

"Hey shrimp. Like the hair." Naruto nodded

"Your supposed to be dead."

"For centuries now, yes." Naruto nodded, as Damon groaned as began to climb up to his feet but Naruto sped in and swept his feet him causing him to fall to his back as Naruto put his boot on Damon's throat

"What's your problem?" Damon chocked out

"You killed a vampire I sired some 350 years ago." Naruto said looking down

"Lexi?" Stefan asked getting a nod from Naruto

"One and only." Naruto said applying pressure on Damon's neck

"Look um Uncle, we don't have time for this now, my girlfriend is in danger." Stefan said

"Not my problem Stefan, my friend happens to be stuck in a tomb somewhere." Naruto said getting worried frowns around the room, before he looked to Bonnie "Hello Bonnie."

"You know who I am?" Bonnie asked

"Last time I saw you, you were 6. Sheila was going on and on about her plans for you." Naruto said

"Y-you knew my Grams." Bonnie gasped before Naruto pulled his collar down showing the pentagram

"I got this from your ancestors in the 1600's when I first met them, they helped me out and in return for that debt I promised to watch over your family line. Unfortunately Sheila didn't call me to let me know she was in trouble. And I get the feeling it has something to do with the Salvatore's. I told your grandmother this place was a curse, Pearl is dead, Anna is dead, and Lexi."

"Wait you knew Anna?" Jeremy asked

"Intimately." Naruto said looking to Jeremy who frowned before Naruto looked to Stefan who rushed him and caught the young man by his neck "To slow, ripper." Naruto smirked "It's bizarre, who would've thought you gain your mother's eating habits."

Both Stefan, and Damon stopped struggling, when they heard that as they looked at Naruto in shock "W-what?" Stefan asked

"Right, you don't remember. Okay brief history lesson. Your mother died of consumption, that is true but she didn't stay that way, she died with my blood in her system. Upon completing her transition she came for you two, but lost control and almost killed Damon, horrified she ran off to Europe and killed thousands of people in her grief at losing her 2 sons." Naruto said

"Our mothers a vampire?" Damon asked

"Yes, unfortunately she went missing in 1901, in route to New York." Naruto said

"Naruto Uzumaki." Bonnie said causing Naruto to look at her "My friend needs help, please bring her back. Help me get her back."

Naruto frowned when the pentagram began to burn, causing him to sigh "Fine." he sighed releasing Stefan and Damon who coughed "When I get the girl back, you and I are going to have a long chat."

Bonnie nodded as Naruto looked at the map, to see where the blood had stopped, and vamp sped out of the classroom, Damon, and Stefan immediately followed

Outside

"You two can stay, you'll only slow me down." Naruto said walking to his car

"We can keep up just fine." Damon said watching as Naruto walked across the street to his Maserati

"If you say so." Naruto said getting into his car and racing off, with Damon following behind the wheel of his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible

Abandoned House

Elena Gilbert was sitting on the couch in the abandoned house, when one of her vampire captives Trevor entered panicking as he walked over to her other captive Rose "He's here! This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said trying to calm him down

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor shouted

"He wants her more." Rose said pointing to the observing Elena

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor replied before Rose grabbed his hands

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked

Trevor, tool a deep breath and nodded "We're family, forever." he said before someone knocked on the door

Rose looked back to Elena who noticed something "You're scared."

Ignoring the girl, Rose turned to Trevor "Stay here with her and don't make a sound."

Hallway

The door opened and Elijah walked in with a haircut, and a fresh suit, just as Rose appeared walking down the steps to meet him

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" Elijah asked

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose said with a hesitant smile

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked smiling as he walking into a sitting room and sat down

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah said

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose said causing Elijah to blink in interest

"I'm listening." Elijah said

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue." Elijah said getting comfortable

"She survived." Rose added

"Where is she?" Elijah asked

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose noted

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" Elijah asked

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger." Rose smiled

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." Elijah scoffed

"The facts are wrong." Rose said with a nod

"Well, show her to me." Elijah replied sitting forward

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose said causing Elijah to smile

"...You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me." Rose said walking away, Elijah got up and followed after Rose when they arrived at the main room.

Elena heard them, as she was pacing around when she turned to them, Elijah looked at her surprised and rushed over to her, before he lookded at her and sniffed her neck "Human. It's impossible." Elijah said pulling away from her "Hello there."

Outside

Naruto was kicking down the door of the house, as Damon, and Stefan pulled up having had trouble keeping up with Naruto's car "Hurry up, brats." Naruto said continuing on

Moments Earlier,

Inside

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said

Elena looked at Rose "Please, don't let him take me." she pleaded only for Rose to look down with a guilty expression

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said before he turned away from Elena

Elijah walked over toward Trevor who spoke "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah replied

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said as Elijah walked around him

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah replied as he stopped in front of Trevor who looked down

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said

"So granted." Elijah said Trevor smiled, before Elijah smacked Trevor's head clean off his shoulders.

Rose cried moaning as Elena covers her mouth with her hand shocked "You…!" Rose started as she stepped down the stairs

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah warned as Rose continued to cry, and Elijah looked at Elena "Come." he said stepping up to her

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked stopping

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it." Elena continued

"Tell me where it is." Elijah said

"It doesn't work that way." Elena said shaking her head

Elijah amused asked "Are you negotiating with me?" before he looked to Rose

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said glaring at him

Elijah turned back to Elena and tried to compel Elena but it didn't work before he noticed her necklace "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked before he snatched the necklace from her neck and tossed it aside then he grabbed her head and compelled her "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena said blankly

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked

"It's with Katherine." Elena answered

"Interesting." Elijah said before they heard the door being kicked in, Elijah looking to the ceiling asked "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose said

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked

"I don't know." Rose repeated

Elijah sighed before he grabbed Elena by her arm and forced her to the steps "Move!" he ordered her and Rose

As they headed upstairs they looked around before suddenly someone super sped behind Elijah and Elena, Elijah pushed Elena away and whirled around and his eyes widened as he looked at Naruto ignoring Stefan, and Damon who had grabbed Elena, and Rose and hid them behind a wall

"Naruto." Elijah said breathlessly

"You know my name," Naruto said as he raised a hand to his chest "I feel that I know you, but I have no memory of you."

Elijah frowned "How can you not remember me, it's Elijah."

"The Original, interesting. Well Elijah, you seem to know me, I have huge blanks in my memories back to around the time I was turned, and all I remember is a beautiful woman who I feel I know that I love, and that's it. One of you did something to take away that memory and your going to fix it." Naruto said

"Niklaus." Elijah thought as it was Klaus who told them that he told Naruto to run and live his life, maybe he unknowingly compelled their friend who they've heard had become a bit of a legend in his own right, with pretty interesting rumors surrounding him as well "I can help you remember, if you give me the girl."

Elena, Rose, Stefan, and Damon peeked around the wall, as Naruto sighed "Can't do that. Unfortunately the girl is friends with a witch whose family I promised to look after, and the way she worded her request is the only ly reason I'm here, to return the doppelganger to her."

"Then I'll have to go through you old friend." Elijah said

"Try it." Naruto said lightning screaming into existence around his hands, causing Elena's, Stefan's and Damon's eyes to widen,

Elijah smirked, as he loosened his tye, before Naruto sped forward but Elijah twirled his arms and a orb of water surrounded Naruto who quickly canceled out the lightning and switched to fire as he punched through the water nailing Elijah in the chest sending him flying back

Naruto gasped when Elijah had appeared before him and punched him in the gut before he jumped and kneed Naruto in the temple causing Naruto to go flying before Elijah clapped his hands and bolts of lightning rushed Naruto, who punched the wall he was lodged in causing rock to cover his body

"Tch." Elijah smiled before he looked down when Naruto burst up from beneath him and hit him with a uppercut, before he spun in a corkscrew fashion and kicked Elijah in the gut sending him flying through the wall causing Elena to scream as debris flew,

Naruto began to chuckle as he walked toward the hole Elijah made with his body and looked to Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Rose "Hey Rose-bud." he greeted

"N-Naruto." Rose smiled

"Excuse me for a sec, while I finish this dance." Naruto said before he sped off

"How are they doing that?" Elena asked

"All old vampires can do it." Rose said causing them to look over at her to see her raise a palm as purple fire danced on it "Young vampires, if they come from a witch lineage can awaken it sooner though. Thank god Naruto is here though."

'Why?"

'Have you not heard the stories?" Rose asked, before she looked out to the yard where Elijah, and Naruto had began to use swords of lightning and fire respectively "Naruto was the first person to be turned by an Original. He's become a legend with his strength, kindness, and savagery."

"Kindness and savagery, that doesn't sound like a good combination." Damon said

"Well it depends on what side of the spectrum your own. He's the best person to have on your side, then to have as an enemy." Rose said

Outside

Naruto, ducked under Elijah's roundhouse, and weave through a left hook, before he hooked his arm with Elijah's and punched him in the jaw, before Elijah, spun under his second jab, and kneed Naruto in the gut and electrified his arm that Naruto was holding on to, causing Naruto to let go and back up

"This is fun." Naruto smirked at Elijah

"Yes, vampires have become such a tedious lot. They focus more on being gluttons, then on what they can really do." Elijah said as storm clouds began to roll in

"Tell me about it. So who taught you to fight?'

"For a time you did." Elijah revealed causing Naruto to blink "Back in 1002 Marseilles, before you became a vampire, you taught me and my family to fight in hand to hand combat."

"I can't remember." Naruto frowned before Elijah came in with a left hook that Naruto ducked under, and followed with a left that Naruto stepped back from, and tried a jab but Naruto jumped and hit him in the neck causing him to back up

Elijah came in with a right reverse high kick, that Naruto backed away from, before he tried a right hook that Naruto slapped away, and blocked a left hook aimed at his ribs, before Naruto returned fire with a straight right, but Elijah kicked him in the gut sending him flying back as Elijah twirled on his feet and got in a ready position as lightning arched off his arms and legs,

Naruto regained his footing just as Elijah appeared and punched him in the jaw, causing blood to fly, before Elijah grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the gut causing Naruto to lose his breath momentarily, before he smirked as Elijah groaned and his leg fell limply to the ground as Naruto's hand was on his chest before he began to remove it showing wood was growing from his palm, having staked Elijah

"Well, here is a lesson. Water + Earth, equals wood." Naruto smiled as he watched Elijah mummify and fall to the ground

Rose seeing Elijah dead, sped off as Stefan, Elena, and Damon watched as Naruto knelt down as the storm clouds dissipated "I still want my answers." Naruto frowned before he stood up and turned to Stefan, and Damon "I trust that you'll get her home.'

"Y-yes." Stefan, and Damon nodded beside themselves in shock as in the 145 years they've been vampires this aspect of vampirism was new to them

Naruto vamp sped away leaving the brothers to deal with Elena who had questions

Later

Bennett Residence

Bonnie with a smile walked into her home, she had just come from seeing Elena return, walking into the living room she gasped when she saw Naruto sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon and a picture of her Grams in his hand

"I was there when she was born you know." Naruto smiled sipping his glass "She grew up to become a beautiful yet headstrong woman, like all Bennett women."

"How'd you get in here?" Bonnie asked

"I built this house for your great-great grandfather, the house has stayed in the family line so I've never had to be invited in again."

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked walking around to stand on the other side of the coffee table in front of Naruto

"Well Katherine asked for my help, but she's currently indisposed, and while I should be dealing with that, this is more important." Naruto said standing up and removing his shirt causing Bonnie to blush before she saw the pentagram glow red "When it does that, it means the heiress of your family needs to complete the ritual to becoming head of her family."

"I'm only 17." Bonnie said

"Emily did it when she was 14." Naruto replied, before he walked into the kitchen, "This is your family legacy, Bonnie, it's been apart of your families tradition since 1712."

Bonnie watched as Naruto reentered the room with salt, candles, and two chalices, handing her the salt he said "Draw infinity symbols with this, around the chalices."

"What is this for?" Bonnie asked taking the salt

"Your going to do a spell that Sheila, her mother, and going back further than that did, since I've became the guardian of your family. Back in the year 1414, I met this aunt and neice, they were witches but more powerful then any witches I've ever seen. I spent a year in their company, and learned a few things from the aunt. This is connective magic, something she created 1000 years ago a powerful spell that bonds a supernatural creature to a witch, allowing her to draw on their strength to gain more power without harming the target, like you'd do using regular channeling spells."

'So I'll be more powerful?" Bonnie asked

"Immensely, and no more nose bleeds, of blackouts." Naruto said causing Bonnie to frown "Yeah, I knew. When it's complete, you and I will be bonded. My strength, and weaknesses will affect you, we will share memories, and be able to sense one another's emotional state. So I'll know if your in danger, and where you are."

Naruto reached into his backpack, and pulled out a binder, and opened it, Bonnie looked at the pages Naruto began to flip through "Is that a Grimoire?"

"Yes, I like being around witches, maybe it's because I used to be a sage, but I feel at peace around them." Naruto said before he found the spell he was looking for, and handed it to her, before he got a knife, and walked over to a chalice and cut his palm, and held his bleeding hand over the chalice filling it with his blood, before he handed the knife to Bonnie who nodded

Moments Later

Naruto and Bonnie stood at the table, holding hands, before Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant "Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar." as she chanted, the chalices in front of her started to fill with blood, which began to pour over the rim and onto the table. From there, the blood traveled toward the center of the infinity symbol, and when their blood merged together in the middle of the infinity symbol. Suddenly, Naruto and Bonnie were knocked backward forcefully by the power of the spell, and both gasped loudly as Bonnie felt the rush of Naruto's power through her, before memories that weren't there own flew through there head

Bonnie saw all of Naruto's life, in his original world and in this one, with a large blank spot in 1002 AD, she saw his lovers, his times of anger, sadness, and happiness, while Naruto saw nothing of importance it seemed all of Bonnie's memories focused on her friends and family, which made him frown

Bonnie looked to Naruto although it was kinda difficult to look him in the eye after seeing his more intimate memories, but she also couldn't believe what all he been through, it was mind-boggling

"Thank you. You can stay here if you want." Bonnie offered getting a smile from Naruto

"Thank you." Naruto nodded

 **Finished**

 **So as you can see Vampires are more powerful in this fic,**


	3. Chapter 3

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon walked to the door when someone started knocking and opened it to see Elena standing there "Hello, Elena." he greeted

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." Elena asked

"Right this way." Damon said, allowing for her to walk in, to see Stefan walking toward her

"Hey." he greeted

"What is this about?" Elena asked, only for Stefan to step aside allowing for her to see Rose, and Naruto standing there

"You." Elena said getting a wave from Rose, while Naruto raised his glass of Bourbon

Moments Later

Everyone was sitting in the living room, the four vampires facing Elena who was sitting on the couch, "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon said

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan said

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose said

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan said

"That's the problem with, rumors, they get so construed." Naruto said sipping his glass

"Okay, so what do you know?" Damon asked

"Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah those are the names from oldest to youngest of the members of the Original family." Naruto said

"Wait, family?" Elena asked

"Yes, the Mikaelson's were turned into vampires 1000 years ago, a year before I was, by Rebekah." Naruto nodded

"So you know what he looks like?" Stefan asked

"No. There are huge holes in my memory, that one of them out there."

'How can they have done that?" Stefan asked

"Originals, have all sorts of abilities that normal vampires don't possess." Naruto said

"Wait, hold on, so your saying one of the oldest vampires in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked getting everyone back on track

"Yes/No." Rose and Stefan said together

"If Elijah knows about you, Klaus will know as well."

"Elijah's dead."

'No he isn't." Naruto said shaking his head "The only weapon that can truly kill an Original was burned to the ground by them. It's understandable that you wouldn't know since you weren't around back then."

'What else you know?" Elena asked

"Klaus would burn this town to the ground, and slaughter your loved ones without hesitation. You've been in the kiddy pool with Stefan, and Damon. This is the big leagues."

"Alright we get it.' Damon said

"You obviously don't. This guy killed Katherine's entire family, just because she wanted to live." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in shock while Elena looked horrified, as Naruto looked to Damon "Damon, you have spent the last century in a half, pining after a woman who didn't want you and hating your own blood." Naruto said to Damon, before he looked to Stefan "And you, you've weakened yourself with animal blood, instead of crying over your ripper binges you should be learning control so they don't happen again."

"The way I see it, not only are you both at a severe physical disadvantage, but your ability to work together is atrocious. The only way either of you make it out alive is if Klaus decides to spare you."

Naruto placed his glass down as everyone besides Rose looked at him with a frown "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go find Elijah, and get him to reverse whatever it is his family did to me."

Rose immediately followed after Naruto stopping him before he reached the door "That's not a good idea." she said

"You shouldn't get involved Rose, Elijah pardoned you right, your free time go wherever you want." Naruto said

"Your involved with them."

"No, last time I spoke to those boys I taught them one thing, you don't turn your back on family. Family is all that matters, before they were even vampires they spat on that all over some pussy. Any need to help them died when they did that. I'm only here because I have to keep Bonnie alive till she reaches her 40's. Come with me."

'No, you forget not all of us can do sun." Rose said

"Well then it's lucky I made you this 200 years ago." Naruto said pulling out a daylight ring

"Seriously?" Rose asked taking the ring, with wide eyes

"Yeah." Naruto smiled just as Damon walked in, everyone had heard what Naruto had said about not helping them and why he wasn't "I'll catch you later." Naruto said kissing Rose' and walking off

"You two have a thing?" Damon asked

"Naruto has a thing with every female vampire he knows.' Rose replied as she smiled stepping into the doorway and feeling the sun on her skin

Church Ruins

Naruto moved the door and looked into the tomb, before he whistled, and a weak Katherine walked up to the doorway pale "Took you long enough." Katherine said leaning on the wall just beyond the barrier

"I can come back when your fully grey." Naruto said pulling out a blood bag, and sipping it, as Katherine rushed him but was held back by the barrier "Lucy told me what you did."

"I had a plan, she screwed it up." Katherine said eyes fixated on the blood bag "Are you going to get me out of here, or not?"

"Not.' Naruto smiled as she looked at him "You know how it works Kat. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Katherine asked

"I taught you to be a strategist, turn this into your advantage." Naruto said handing her the half full bloodbag, which she took and immediately began to drain "I'll be back to see you. I have to find someone."

Naruto heard footsteps and turned to see Elena and a blonde vampire enter "Hm, Caroline right, one of Bonnie's friends."

'What're you doing here?" Elena asked

"Kat, and I go way back. Came to make sure she wasn't rotting away." Naruto smiled "And I was just leaving."

Naruto walked off as Caroline, and Elena watched him go "Who was that?" Caroline asked

"He's gorgeous right?" Katherine asked

Minutes Later

Abandoned House

Naruto had doubled back to the house where he had staked Elijah, and like he expected the man was gone, letting loose a sharp whistle, Naruto looked to the large fox that came from the woods, and bent down scratching behind its ears

"Lead me to where he is." Naruto said to the fox, that barked at him and Naruto walked over to his car, and opened the passenger seat, and the fox got in, and barked as he got behind the wheel and drove off

Richmond, VA

Naruto's fox had lead him to Richmond, where he and it were currently standing in an alley with the view of Elijah watching a cafe where Damon, and Rose were talking to someone

"Good boy." Naruto said scratching the fox's head

"'Scuse me, can you spare some change?" a man asked walking up behind Naruto's car

"Eat." Naruto said to the fox, and in a blur it jumped on the car and onto the man ripping his throat out, as his master sat on the hood of his car observing

Coffee Shop

Damon leaning forward spoke "Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater said

"Idiot." Naruto scoffed knowing that the curse they were talking about didn't exist, considering he came from the first generation of vampires, and vampires have always been weak to the sun

"But werewolves are all but extinct." Rose replied

"True. I've never seen one but rumour has it-"

"Not such a rumour." Damon interrupted

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater grinned

"Awesome doesn't begin to describe it." Damon replied " Wait, can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?" Slater questioned

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon questioned coyly.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater looked at him confused

"Tell me how." Damon said ignoring his constant questioning

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? Why would I want to help you stop me from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us…"

Elijah and Naruto continued listening in on their conversation, before Elijah raised his quarter filled hand, and threw the quarters towards the window and it shattered on impact knocking everyone over and exposing Slater to the burning sun,

Rose, and Damon got up and saw Elijah before he was gone, quickly they ran to their car and left

Naruto watched the commotion with a smirk, he always liked that trick, before he got into his car, with the fox running off going back to its family I'm the wilderness till Naruto called upon it again

Naruto would follow Elijah to Slater's apartment and witness Elijah compel the man much to his shock, he heard rumors but this was his first time witnessing the act, before he saw a witch, and sped off, returning to Katherine to see her looking at a photo of her parents and herself

"So how does it feel to see them after 500 years?" Naruto asked

Katherine looked up at Naruto as a tear streamed down her cheek and smiled at him

"I have had 2 childhoods and both of them sucked I didn't have parents in either of them, well there was Countess de Martel but she died before I could actually latch on to her, hell I don't even remember her name." Naruto said sitting on the other side of the barrier

"Did you have a busy day?" Katherine asked closing her book

"I did actually. I confirmed for myself that the Mikael son's can actually compel other vampires. Meaning one of them compelled me, now I just need to find which one. How was your day?" Naruto asked

"Told Elena about my history with Klaus." Katherine shrugged as she extended a finger and a blue flame appeared, before she pressed it into her father's face on the picture burning it "I think I planted enough seeds for her to be terrified of what will happen to her loved ones. And knowing Stefan, and Damon, they will stop at nothing to keep her safe."

"Good girl." Naruto smirked

Later

Naruto walked into his hotel, and sighed as he sat on his bed, before he looked up when Rose appeared in the doorway covered in shadows "You're still here." Naruto said

"So are you. I saw Elijah today, I've decided that I'm going to get out of town, and enjoy my freedom while I have it." Rose said getting a smile from Naruto

"I'm glad, you've been forced to run for 500 years, it's good for you to start living your life, although I am sorry about Trevor." Naruto said getting a nod from Rose,

"Before, I go, I thought we can hmdo something for old times sake." Rose said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before she stepped into the light showing that she was dressed in a lacy set of lingerie, a corset which pushed up her breasts, a thong, and a pair of knee high stockings,

"Why don't we get you out of those clothes?" Rose said speeding forward before she yanked his shirt off, and unbuttoned him and revealed his muscular chest and abs, and licking her lips liking what she saw "I've missed this."

Rose's hand teased Naruto's bulge with a squeeze, as she kept eye contact with Naruto before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

The beautiful vampiress tugged on Naruto's pants and pulled them down, before she squeezed his throbbing pole.

Rose sprawled herself on top of Naruto dressed in her lacy lingerie, straddling Naruto's hips and started to kiss all the way down his body.

Naruto smiled as Rose's lips down trailed down his midsection, before her hot lips wrapped around the throbbing head of his cock, and she began to work her mouth all the way down onto the thick prick.

"Damn!" Naruto growled as Rose continued to work herself all the way down onto his cock. The thick prick almost pushed into the back of her throat

Naruto could feel himself going deep into the back of Rose's throat, as she looked at him with a mouth full of cock. This action made her look so sexy, as Naruto grabbed the back of her hair and guided her throat down onto him.

"I'm going to cum into your hot mouth now!" Naruto grunted as he continued to fuck her face

Rose's hand wrapped around Naruto's balls and squeezed them. She could feel how much of a big load he had for her, as Naruto enjoyed what Rose did to him and pretty soon she brought him to the edge.

Rose moaned as the first burst of cum firing into the back of her throat. The contents of Naruto's thick balls fired into the back of her throat.

"Mmm, your cum tastes so good," Rose said, licking her lips, as Naruto finished cumming, before she leaned down and started to lick Naruto's cock. "It makes me so wet for your cum being in my stomach."

Naruto smirked, and in a flash pinned Rose down onto the bed and ripped her corset off, revealing her breast to Naruto, who took her right breast into his mouth, as his hand, moved her thong to the side, and cupped her pussy and slowly stroked her

"My god!" Rose yelled before in a flash of vamp speed she flipped Naruto over, and sat on his face, but he quickly turned the tables, and pinned her down back on her back, before he leaned down and pushed his lips down onto Rose's nether lips.

Smiling, and biting her bottom lip in pleasure, Rose closed her eyes and placed her hands down onto the back of Naruto's head. Her hips pumped up with Naruto pushing his tongue deep inside her. "More." she hissed

Naruto's tongue began to swirl around the edge of her pussy as he kept eating it. Naruto's tongue slipped inside her, as Rose stocking clad legs tightened to grip Naruto's head.

Naruto began to hum, into Rose's puss as he slipped his tongue inside her and brought her up to the edge, as Rose's entire body sized up with pleasure and she gave an orgasmic yell

Rose was in a daze till Naruto camped out and sunk his fangs into her femoral artery, causing her to moan, before she sat up and looked down at Naruto and smiled before the 560 year old vampire pushed Naruto onto his back, and straddled him

"I'm on top now." Rose smirked as Naruto smiled

"All you had to do was say so." Naruto said before his hands latched onto Rose's waist and dragged her closer till her dripping cunt was over his throbbing hard cock.

The dark haired vampire smiled and teased herself with the head of Naruto's cock, causing him to groan, as she bent down to tease Naruto with a kiss to the chest, and bit down on his nipple, before she sunk her own fangs into his chest, and drove herself down onto him.

Rose sat up with a loud moan as Naruto grabbed Rose around the waist and pushed her down onto him, "Yes," Rose moaned, as she began to bounce on top of Naruto moaning

Naruto leaned up, and cupped her perky breasts and gave them a squeeze, causing Rose to close her eyes to allow the full sensations to hit her body, before she ran her hands through Naruto's hair looking him in the eye before they kissed each other passionately

After they're night together Rose left, and Naruto wasn't seen by anyone, not even Bonnie, he spent his time buying a house (Rebekah's House), feeding on humans, and training, he's kept an eye on what was going on but still remained out of it

Katherine had manipulated the Salvatore's, to call Isobel, after Elijah compelled her to stay put in the tomb, after he and Elena made a deal. John Gilbert came and presented them with a white oak ash dagger which they used on Elijah, freeing Katherine. Bonnie proved how gullible she was when she trusted Luka Martin a witch in league with Elijah who took the moonstone from her. Also there was a wolf infestation, apparently Damon killed some guy named Mason and his pack came seeking some kid named Tyler Lockwood and revenge, and Damon got himself a compelled girlfriend in the form of Andie Starr some news reporter

Later

Bonnie stormed into Naruto's home, after getting fed up with him being gone for so long, walking into his house since the door was ajar, she went upstairs and ran into him coming out of the restroom naked having just gotten put of the shower

"Breaking and entering?" Naruto asked

"T-the door was open.' Bonnie blushed as she tried to keep her eyes from dropping, a losing battle she was having

"Well what can I do for you, you haven't been in any serious trouble."

"Jonas Martin, took my powers." Bonnie said

"I'm not here to hold your hand, Bonnie." Naruto replied, turning to a cabinet and pulling out a towel, before he began to dry himself off "And you've obviously got them back."

"Yeah, after he went crazy and attacked the grill nearly killing everyone." Bonnie said turning Naruto to face her and pushing him "I thought you were here to protect me?"

"I'm here because Katherine called me before she was locked up in that tomb. You being here was just a happy coincidence. This pentagram doesn't make me your slave. I only have one job, keep you alive, unless you take the avenue so many others of your ancestors have taken."

'What's that?" Bonnie asked with a frown

"Why to become a vampire of course." Naruto smirked causing Bonnie to gasps as memories of Naruto turning her ancestors flew through her head

Bonnie looked at Naruto who smirked and vamp speed her into a wall, looking down at her "You have my memories. You know exactly the type of man I am, you want to save your friends save them, but the consequences of your actions are your own, and my power will not be accessible to you when you do."

"Wha-"

"I allowed you to connect with me, so that if trouble found you you can protect yourself. My power isn't an excuse for you to go looking for it." Naruto interrupted causing Bonnie to look down before she blushed as she caught sight of his impressive manhood, causing her to look up at him, as he backed up chuckling "Unless, you want to watch me get dress, or you wish to join me in the nude, I think you should leave."

Bonnie pursed her lips and left, as Naruto with a sigh, went to his room and began to look for what he was going to wear for the day,

"Now isn't that a wonderful sight." a familiar female voice said in the doorway

"Isobel?" Naruto asked turning to face Elena's biological mother "What're you doing here?"

Isobel smiled and stepped forward taking off her jacket, "About to have some fun." she said before she sped up to him and jumped onto his body wrapping her legs around him as they began to make out, with Naruto squeezing her ass, as he carried her to the bed

3 Hours Later

Naruto, was asleep, cuddling with Isobel, before his eyes widened as a man appeared from under a cloaking spell having staked him Naruto looked at the man as he mummified and died, Isobel got up covering herself with the silk sheet

"We got him, now get Katherine, and the moonstone." the witch said causing Isobel to nod before she leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips before she got up and retrieved her clothes, as the man looked down at Naruto, and smirked

Elsewhere

Bonnie walked alongside Damon, and Jeremy to the abandoned witch house, but Bonnie stopped and placed a hand over her heart and turned back towards town "Naruto." she whispered

"Come on, witchy pants let's do this." Damon said walking forward, and Bonnie looked at him before she followed

Later

Alaric's apartment

Katherine awoke to see she was in an unfamiliar place after she was knocked out by a witch, after being by Isobel, looking around she noticed a black shadow sitting on a chair, with two vases next to him, one was full of blood and the other was empty knocked over onto its side. Moving closer to the chair she noticed it was Alaric, the warlock that had captured her bent down on his knee to bow

"Alaric?" Katherine asked before she looked to the side, and quickly she rushed for the door only to be trapped as a barrier was put up, realising that she was trapped and Alaric was walking towards her, she looked at him.

"Zdravei, Katerina." Alaric said in Bulgarian as he took Katherine's face in his hands gently "I have missed you."

"Klaus!" Katherine said her eyes widening, before she noticed a figure on the ground in a room "Naruto?" she asked before she rushed to him only to see he had a stake in his chest and was dead "No, no, no, no!" Katherine screamed as she began to cry

"Relax, Katerina. Our friend Naruto has some pretty interesting rumors surrounding him, we're going to see if they are true." Klaus/Alaric said smirking as he sat down just as Naruto revived "Fascinating." Klaus smiled as Katherine looked shocked both watching as Naruto grunted and removed the stake from his chest, but before he could truly regain his composer Klaus/Alaric snapped his neck, "Can't have that now, friend."

The witch that staked Naruto, and captured Katherine walked up as Alaric/Klaus handed him a dagger "Bleed him, and chain him up, with magic reinforced chains." he ordered getting a nod from the witch

 **Finished**


	4. Chapter 4

Alaric's apartment

Klaus/Alaric opened the closet and took out 2 shirts, while Katherine sat in a chair "Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" he muttered to himself, before he took out two shirts and turned to Katherine "Ok, bad, or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better." Katherine said, looking to Naruto who was chained to a chair in front of her, cuts on his neck, and wrists as he was bleed dry to weaken him

"Oh, thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" Alaric/Klaus asked

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine said

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." Klaus/Alaric replied, before he walked up to her "What else?"

"That's it." Katherine replied only for him to get closer and touch her face causing her to flich

"Oh, so jumpy." Klaus/Alaric said

"I've told you everything that I know." Katherine said

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." Klaus/Alaric said compelling her

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." Katherine said

"Bonnie the best friend? Did they find a way?" Alaric/Klaus asked

"I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." Katherine retorted

Klaus/Alaric stood up straight with a sigh before he said "Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that."

Katherine looked ahead as she spoke "Just let me go, Klaus."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your suffering is going to last at least half that long." Klaus/Alaric replied before he turned to Naruto when he let out a groan coming back to the world of the living "There he is."

Naruto blinked his eyes as he took in his surroundings, before he looked to Alaric/Klaus "Who the hell are you?" he asked

"It's Klaus.' Katherine said causing Naruto to look at her, before he looked to Klaus before he took note of the chains and blood around him

"You bleed me?" Naruto asked

"Well, I couldn't have you, resisting." Alaric/Klaus said walking up to Naruto

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked

"Well, at the moment, I want to know one thing." Alaric/Klaus leaned down and compelled Naruto "How is it that you managed to revive from being staked? Tell me all about it."

"In 1262, I tracked down a witch in Tokyo, who was making waves in a new form of magic. I had heard stories that only one thing could kill an Original, and I didn't like being at such a disadvantage against you, so I made a seal that would protect me from fire, werewolf venom from the 7 packs, so that werewolf toxin is non fatal to me, and she made it so that only golden oak could kill me, but as a side effect I gained a weakness to those white oak ash daggers, dipped in golden oak ash."

"So you made yourself like an Original, impressive, but what else could I expect from my best friend." Klaus/Alaric said causing Naruto to blink

"Best friend? I hate to break it to you pal, but I don't know you, and if I did those memories are gone." Naruto said causing Alaric/Klaus to frown before his eyes widened remembering the last time he saw Naruto and what he said to him

"Well that solves that mystery." Klaus/Alaric said looking at Naruto "Tell you what. After I break the curse, if you agree to come with me, I'll release you of your compulsion."

Naruto frowned before he looked to Katherine "I will, if you release her." he said causing Klaus to look over to Katherine and back to Naruto "Do that, and I'll follow and do anything you say."

"You care for her?" Klaus/Alaric asked

"For 1000 years there's been a hole in my heart, when I'm with her and few others it closes up. So free her and I'll go wherever you want." Naruto said

"You want me to show her kindness? When it was she who betrayed me."

'How? By wanting to live, and avoid her blood being spilt over some stupid rock? What would you have done in her shoes?" Naruto asked causing Klaus to frown, before he snapped Naruto's neck

"That's enough of that." Klaus/Alaric sighed before he took a knife out of his pocket, and turned to Katherine "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself."

Katherine took the knife and stabbed herself in the thigh, causing her to grunt "Now take it out." he ordered which she did and moved the blood out of the way just in time to see the wound heal "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." Klaus/Alaric said before he patted her on the head "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." he ordered causing Katherine to stab herself again

And Klaus had fun indeed, he had terrorized Elena and her friends, using Alaric's body, at the dance he attacked Bonnie provoking her into using the power she had, he targeted Jenna, who was let in on the vampire secret when Stefan came to save her. Just like Naruto predicted Stefan's and Damon's united front fell apart as their love for Elena pulled them in different ways on saving her, with the catalyst being Elena waking up Elijah.

Naruto was kept on constant watch by Maddox who was ordered to snap his neck every time he came back to life, and bleed every half hour as Klaus didn't want Naruto to get loose, that was the last thing he needed, but Naruto awoke when Maddox was called away to keep watch on Klaus' vampire, and werewolf sacrifices

4 Days Later

Klaus in his original body entered the apartment to see Katherine looking through the fridge, while Naruto was pale and weak, while Katherine looked to Klaus while he sat at his laptop, as he hooked his phone to it, before he opened it to see a blonde woman transitioning "What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asked

"I sent her off with Greta." Klaus said still looking at the woman whose face could now be seen and it was shown to be Jules a female werewolf who had tried to kill Damon and all the other vampires in town "It's almost time." he smiled when suddenly the door burst opened, causing Naruto to look up weakly while Klaus sat back in his chair "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

Damon was standing there, as Katherine walked into the room from the kitchen, "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked still not turning toward Damon

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire, and killed your witch." Damon retorted

Finally Klaus got up "Excuse me?" he asked as he stood face to face with Damon

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon said confidently

Klaus smirked before he said "Katerina, give us a moment." Katherine nodded before she walked off but looked back at Damon as she left the room "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." walking to the laptop, Klaus turned it up and Jules screaming could be heard "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

Klaus closed the laptop and took his phone before he tossed it to Damon who looked at the video "Jules." he said looking at the werewolf who had tried to bite him but he managed to force her to retreat

Klaus walked back over to Damon "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two." Klaus said his voice taking on a darker edge to it "First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

"Back-up vampire." Damon said looking back up to Klaus

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus said, snapping Damon's neck, before he pulled Damon's arm out of his jacket to see his bite

"Ouch." Naruto said weakly causing Klaus to look at him "Before you go, can you release me from these chains."

Klaus sighed and walked over to Naruto who looked at him "You will not leave until I say so." Klaus compelled Naruto before he grabbed the chains and yanked them off of Naruto, and sped off, Naruto groaned as he got up his body stiff, and weak from a lack of human blood, with all the blood bags being empty, limping to the front door, Naruto grabbed an umbrella and used it's hook handle to grab the doorknob and yanked the door open with it, before he walked over and leaned on the threshold, just as a couple walked by, and his expression turned to that of a panicking on

"Oh my god, thank god, my cousin just collapsed please help me.' Naruto said, causing the woman and man to see Damon on the ground and immediately rushed into the house to be of assistance, as Naruto smirked and closed the door

"What happened?"

"His neck was snapped, because he tried to be a hero." Naruto said causing the couple to look up and see him vamp out, just as Katherine sped out and pounced on the man, while Naruto grabbed the girl

After Damon awoke, and saw he had a werewolf bite, he left to go take Jenna's place, who had been lured out hours before by Katherine, Naruto and Katherine unable to leave, had for 2 days found ways to occupy their time, and were currently relaxing when Stefan walked in

"Let me guess, you failed." Naruto chuckled as he stated the obvious

"We ran into complications." Stefan frowned "But look that doesn't matter, now I just need to find.."

Stefan was rendered silent when the door opened, and Elijah, and Klaus walked in "Look who decided to pay us a visit." Katherine said as Klaus smiled at Stefan

"You just keep popping up don't you?" Klaus asked

"I need your help." Stefan said walking up to Klaus and Elijah, "...For my brother."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said walking off, as Stefan glared at Elijah who betrayed them

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah said,

"Elijah!" Naruto called as he saw Klaus appear behind the man who turned and was stabbed a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him

Naruto sped forward and pushed Klaus into a wall, "That's your brother!" he growled a little surprised by how upset he was at what he had witnessed

"And he tried to kill me." Klaus said pushing Naruto back,

"This is how you keep your word?" Naruto asked

"Actually, Elijah said he wanted to be reunited with our family, and I have every intention of doing just that. I am a man of my word." Klaus said before he walked over to a briefcase, and walked back to Naruto "Now, I want you to go and find me some werewolves, and use my blood to turn them, into like me. Meet me in Chicago, in 3 months. Then and only then, will I return to you your memories."

"If Katerina, is hurt by you, I will hunt you down." Naruto said causing Klaus to smirk, as he took the briefcase, and walked over to Katherine, and pulled her into a kiss, pulling away "Call me when he let's you go free."

"I will." Katherine nodded, as Naruto turned to Stefan

"You do realize, there is a very high chance, you won't be seeing your home for a long time."

"Whatever it takes to save my brother. I owe it to him to help him." Stefan said causing Naruto to smile softly, and nod

"The bond between family is truly an unbreakable thing, to bad I never had one of my own." Naruto said, patting Stefan's shoulder and walking off

Later

Bonnie's House

Bonnie entered her home, after reviving Jeremy who had been shot by Liz Forbes, and with the power of her ancestors she had accomplished a great feat, but the spirits took back there power, leaving her to be a regular Bennett witch,

Turning on the lights, she gasped when she saw Naruto sitting on the couch "Oh my god, where have you been?" she asked as he stood up

"Klaus had me prisoner, I felt you were in trouble but he bleed me dry, and chained me up with spelled chains."

'A-are you okay?" Bonnie asked

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to be gone, Klaus, and I made a deal, for my memories and Katherine's freedom. I'm going to unblock our connection."

"Now? I could've used your power when we were trying to save Elena." Bonnie said

"We are linked Bonnie, if I had been staked while we were still connected you'd be dead. What happens to me, happens to you." Naruto reminded causing Bonnie to purse her lips "Count yourself lucky I know how to suppress the connection on the drop of a dime."

Naruto placed his index and pointer fingers on Bonnie's heart, and Bonnie gasped when she felt a rush of power

"I'll see you around. Stay out of trouble." Naruto said walking away

"Wait." Bonnie called stopping Naruto as he stepped out on the porch "You can come back, whenever you like. I'd like to hear some stories about my family."

"Sure." Naruto smiled with a nod "Good night, Bonnie."

Bonnie watched as Naruto headed to his car and sped off into the night

3 Days Later

Appalachians,

A beautiful 19 year old woman by the name of Hayley Marshall, walked through the wilderness, she was ha ginger around a pack of werewolves, who had settled here during the full moon last week, and they turned into a trip, everyone was ready to return to their lives tomorrow morning, and she would be leaving to find another pack, hopefully some with clues to her family

Hayley stopped in her march, when she heard a branch snap. and turned around, only to see nothing as a figure darted across the shadows behind her, with narrowed eyes Hayek turned around to continue walking when she was suddenly grabbed and slammed lightly into a tree, by Naruto

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" Hayley hissed looking around "If the wolves find out,

"They wont." Naruto assured, before after a moment Hayley smiled and pulled him into a kiss

Hayley and Naruto had met when Hayley was 14, the girl bad snuck into his house to steal from him, and with Naruto being reminded of his loneliness in Konoha growing up, he took her in for a time, and helped her understand as much he could about being a werewolf since he's befriended and hated them over the centuries, her unique birthmark was familiar to Naruto but he couldn't remember where he's seen it before. The two had become intimate with each other on Hayley's 16th birthday, but Hayley longed to be with her true family, and Naruto being a vampire would hold her back from getting the answers she sought from werewolves, so she left, but Naruto checked in on her regularly, giving her money, a car, even a residence in every city that he's been to in his 1000 year long existence

"What're you doing here?" Hayley asked after Naruto pulled away from the kiss

"Klaus has broken the sun and the moon curse." Naruto said

"What?" Hayley asked surprised

"He's a full blown hybrid now, and he wants more like him. Meaning you are in danger, you need to lay low." Naruto said

"I don't run from vampires." Hayley frowned

"You will want to run from these two. A original Hybrid, and a century and a half year old Ripper makes a dangerous team. Lay low Hayley."

Hayley frowned and nodded "What will you doing?"

"I need to help him find wolves, to turn." Naruto said causing Hayley to nod, as she didn't really care about werewolves, they were just like her sure but she didn't owe them anything

The two talked some more, before Naruto left,

3 Months Later

For 3 months Naruto tracked a pack of werewolves he had heard about, the pack moved in unpredictable patterns as if they were looking for something or someone, and knew how to hide for 3 months across 7 states, Naruto also kept in touch with Katherine who was doing very good, having been set free from Klaus, she told him how Klaus' blood was the cure to a werewolf bite, and lucky Naruto had 3 blood bags of Klaus' blood, Katherine was following Klaus around to find out a weakness since she still hated the man for what he did to her family,

Beacon Hills, CA

Naruto had tracked the wolves he was following to Beacon Hills, a small town in California on the day of the full moon, he was in the shadows watching as the wolves fought amongst themselves, while he held a sports bottle filled with Klaus's blood, when he decided go get this over with before the moon rose high enough to truly effect them

Deucalion was a famous alpha, known for his strength and cruelty, he lead his pack through fear, and manipulations, he and his pack had arrived to Beacon Hills, and sought to make it their own territory only a pack had already claimed it for themselves which lead to this fight after weeks of small skirmishes,

Derek Hale, was apart of the Hale family, a family of werewolves that had been apart of this town for centuries, although when his home, and family burned to death he had left and was drawn back by the death of his elder sister by his psychopath uncle Peter Hale, who had heard a myth of a werewolf killing off one of its own family members would bestow special abilities, he was wrong, so after killing him, Derek sought out new members of his pack, starting with his younger cousin Scott McCall, and a few new werewolves that awoke their curse. The pack was living a peaceful existence when Deucalion and his pack came and started trouble

"Hello." a voice said causing all the wolves to stop fighting and look up at Naruto along with a hiding crossbow wielding Allison Argent member of the Argent hunting family

"Another werewolf?" Scott McCall asked his cousin who kept looking at Naruto who smirked as his eyes went bloodshot momentarily

"No, this is worst." Derek said to Scott before he spoke louder "What's a vampire doing around werewolves on a full moon? Are you suicidal?"

Scott, and Derek's other betas looked surprised seeing as they were all orphans they didn't even know vampires existed

"I'm on a mission from Klaus to make more like him." Naruto said causing Deucalion and his pack to frown while Derek looked confused his time in Beacon Hills putting him behind the recent news of the supernatural world, as Naruto looked to his watch "So, the way I see it I have 45 minutes, until you all shift, so best to get this over with."

Naruto suddenly zipped into Scott grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into a wall, and forcing the sports bottle I to his mouth and squeezing some blood down his throat before he snapped his neck

"No!" Derek yelled as he rushed Naruto along with the other wolves coming to a temporary truce to take down the vampire

Naruto, caught an arrow heading for his head from the angry human in the shadows, before he ducked under Derek's grabbing hands, and punched him in the gut, before he elbowed the man when he hunched over and poured some blood into his mouth before snapping his neck as well,

Only needing those with potential, Naruto ripped Deucalion's heart out when the man dived at him, causing the fight to vanish from the set of twins in his pack, as Naruto caught the barefooted female wolf, and forced some blood into her mouth before he tossed her over the floor down to the ground below the long fall killing her

Naruto flipped over Issac, and Boyd who tried to flank him, and ripped Isaac's heart out and a round house snapped Boyd's neck,

Still dodging arrows Naruto turned to see Eithan, and Aiden running while Ennis grabbed him from behind, and made to bite him, causing Naruto to grunt before he slammed his head into Ennis nose, getting free and decapitated the man

Ethan and Aiden had only been part of the pack, through the fear of Deucalion but the man was killed so easily, and they had witnessed Deucalion send vampires running, he was scared of nothing and commanded respect, for him to be killed so easily meant they weren't any match for that parasite

About to reach the exit they came to a stop when Naruto appeared in front of them, and ripped their hearts out, before in a blur of speed he appeared behind Allison who looked around wildly tears streaming down her face

"You'll come in handy." Naruto smiled causing Allison to gasp and turn her crossbow on him, only for Naruto to grab it and move it aside, "I have been a vampire for 1000 years sweetheart, your little crossbow isn't going to help."

Allison's eyes widened when Naruto vamped out

Later

The moon was high in the sky, as Naruto sat on the escalator with Derek, Scott, and Kali side by side in front of him, all of them shivering, after he had helped them complete their transition, with the blood he drained from Allison

Naruto frowned as he watched their bloody cheeks from tears of blood leaking from their eyes, "What's happening?" Scott asked

"I don't know." Naruto said before he zipped around them and they all collapsed with their necks snapped, pulling out his phone he dialed a number

Smoky Mountains, Tennessee

Stefan walked into a clearing with a werewolf's corpse on his shoulder as Klaus is sitting on a log drinking a beer surrounded by the bodies of other werewolves and a human

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Klaus said before he stood up and yelled as he threw his bottle into a tree, and turned back to Stefan "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." he continued as Stefan looked uncomfortable, as Klaus calmed down "You look like hell." he commented

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me." Stefan said before Klaus looked to the wolf "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." Klaus said as he took a bottle of beer, before he bit his wrist, and put the blood in the bottle and gave the bottle to Stefan "Bottoms up. We're leaving." he said turning to leave when his phone rung "Hello?"

"Klaus, it's Naruto. Seems something is wrong with your master race."

"I know." Klaus said annoyed

"Okay, so you killed the vampire, the werewolf, and the doppelganger. Is it a possibility that the witch who put the curse on you, added a little something in the event you broke it, and tried to make more like you."

Klaus frowned as he thought about it, "Meet me in Chicago." he said hanging up

Beacon Hills, CA

Naruto sighed as he walked away from the mall, as it exploded, as he disappeared into the wilderness just as friends of Scott, and Allison's father arrived to see to their horror the place in flames

2 Days Later

Chicago, IL

Klaus entered the room full of coffins, and saw that Rebekah's who he left opened, and saw that it was empty and the guard was dead

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." he called out, and turned around just as Rebekah dressed in 1920's fashion appeared pushed him into a wall stabs him in the heart with the dagger

"Go to hell, Nik!" she hissed, before she backed away as Klaus sighed and took dagger out of his chest and dropped it on the ground

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." he said while she narrowed her eyes

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah retorted as she walked away

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." he called out Rebekah looked confused as she looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Stefan come in

"Stefan…" she whispered as Klaus walked to Stefan and compelled him

"Now you remember." Klaus said Stefan closed his eyes as memories filter into his mind and he opened them to see Rebekah who gave a small smile

"Rebekah." he said as he stepped closer to her

"Stefan." Klaus called out as Stefan turned to him with a shocked look on his face

Chicago, 1920's

Stefan called a photographer over as he placed an around Klaus' shoulder "Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan said with a smile

Chicago, Present

Stefan continued to look at Klaus in shock "I remember you. We were friends." he said as Klaus walked up to him with a smile

"We are friends." he said before he looked back as the door opened

"Nik," Naruto's voice called causing Rebekah to freeze as he came from around a corner "We had a deal undo th-" Naruto stopped talking as he saw Rebekah who was looking at him in complete shock with tears in her eyes,

Naruto blinked as a tear traveled down his cheek "It's you." Naruto said in shock gripping his chest,

Klaus walked up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Remember." Klaus ordered as he compelled Naruto

Naruto blinked as he got flashes of when he first met the Mikaelson's, when he told them his story and they told him their own, when he taught them to fight, and other memories

"I was going to propose." Naruto said in remembrance as Rebekah gasped, as Naruto looked to Klaus "I told you friends don't turn their backs on each other in their time of need. That I will stand with you and your family. You compelled me to forget."

"It was an accident." Klaus said

"An accident? AN ACCIDENT! 1000 YEARS NIKLAUS! Did you even try to find me? Because you knew how much I loved Rebekah, you out of all your brothers knew my pain, the best." Naruto said as Klaus looked away from his glare guiltily, "You had to have suspected, because there was no way, I would've stayed away from you all."

Klaus remained silent,

"Some friend." Naruto scoffed pushing passed Klaus and leaving slamming the door behind him

 **Finished**


End file.
